


Missed

by Ruritto



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sylvix Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: Day 1 of Sylvix Week: Reunion





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh please note I literally wrote this in an hour cause I was bitten by the idea when looking at the prompts. Please enjoy?

Felix sighs, rubbing a hand over his face in exhaustion as he waits for his train. Yet another sleepless night thanks to deadlines for projects, though his dreams <strike>or were they nightmares? </strike>when he does get some shut eye are not helping matters. Felix has always considered himself a person grounded in reality, never even bothering with fairytales and tales of Knights when he was young, much to the sulking of his older brother, and yet his dreams of late seem full of fantastical things, from knights and magic to pegasi and dragons. A war against an empire. Horrible dream honestly considering he always wakes up after dying in it. 

Still these are all stuff he's never cared for yet his brain seem to be fixating on now. 

He honestly wants to blame his friend Ashe, who he usually tunes out when the younger starts raving about another fantasy book he's reading (probably another one from that author he loves Bylia or Beleth or something). 

_ Pfft, it probably got stuck in my head..,  _ he dismisses with an amused tilt of his lips as his train arrives, deciding to tease the other when they meet up. 

Still… it was odd how… sharp the dreams seem, all it's characters having a face and voice dream him seems to recognize. <strike>Tousled red hair and tears and regrets</strike> He even recognized Ashe and his father, though that may just be reality transferring over to dreams. 

_ I wonder if they're strangers I've passed _ , he muses, deciding it was an interesting enough question he'd try asking Linhardt. The man spends enough time napping he may be able to tell if such a thing has ever happened to him. 

As the train door opens, the shoving and jostling of early morning commuters push the thoughts of his dreams out of his head as he makes his way into the train, finding himself squished by the opposite door. Felix rolls his eyes, wishing he could have waited for an emptier train but loathe to be late for class.

Then he looks up, his eyes pulled to the glass door, to the platform opposite him and his eyes meets that of a person there. 

_ Red hair and promises. _

_ Red hair and tears and regrets.  _

_ Red hair and a lance through his stomach.  _

_ Red hair and warm arms and please and apologies said too late. _

He steps on the foot of the person behind him as he backs away from the door in shock. 

** _Sylvain._ **

His clutches his head, eyes shutting. It feels like his head is splitting as his dreams come back to him, names and other memories rushing in to connect to what he's already seen. 

Sylvain and their childhood. 

Sylvain and the warm memories of Garreg Mach. 

Sylvain and the betrayal of watching him side with Edelgard. Watching him decide they were a necessary sacrifice for a  _ better _ world. 

And then Sylvain and that battle, being unable to defeat him and the Lance of Ruin through his gut. 

His head whips up, eyes forcing open.

He still stands there, looking as shocked as Felix feels, tears running down his cheeks as some of the people standing by him turn to him to ask if he's okay.

Felix heart clenches at the sight, wanting to go to him, before there's another lance of pain streaking through his head reminding him of what it feels like to be left. <strike>Not again not again not again</strike>

And then the train gives one last warning beep as it pulls out of the station. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Uhm.... it's TECHNICALLY a reunion. Please leave a review (even if it's to yell at me XD)


End file.
